Peligro en El Bosque
by DilarisPersefone
Summary: La relación entre estos hermanos siempre ha sido difícil, pero cuando uno de ellos se encuentra en una situación de peligro, esas circunstancias los hacen cambiar y ser un poco más sinceros entre ellos y consigo mismos. -Leer la ADVERTENCIA adentro. - Serpiente x Arthur (No parejas)


Un saludo a todos los lectores que hoy se pasan por aquí :D Ahora me presento con otra historia un poco extraña. Es una mezcla de una leyenda de aquí en Guatemala con lo que "toqué" este fin de semana que pasó.

**Personajes Principales:** Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) y Allistor Kirkland (Escocia) mencionado aquí como Scott.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Bien, aquí es donde quería llegar. En este fic hay algo llamado: relación animal-humana. POR FAVOR, absténganse de leer este fic si el tema no es de su agrado. Violación de uno de los personajes.

**N/A:** En este fic Arthur aparenta unos 10 años y Scott 17 años. Sin más, les dejo a continuación el relato.

* * *

**Peligro en el Bosque**

La noche era fresca y despejada de nubes. En lo más alto del manto oscuro se podían distinguir claramente las figuras de constelaciones que iluminaban el cielo y acompañaban a los habitantes nocturnos de aquel frondoso bosque. A pesar de la incesante presencia de estos animales salvajes, los pocos habitantes que se instalaban en planicies y claros del bosque se podían proteger adecuadamente de estos y así poder pasar una tranquila noche en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero en esta ocasión en particular, no se podía decir lo mismo de aquel pequeño rubio que se refugiaba en un hueco entre las raíces de un árbol, el cual le brindaba calor y en cierta manera lo protegía, pero no era de mucha ayuda contra la pesadilla que tenía el pequeño. Su cuerpecito se removía constantemente debajo de la delgada capa que le cubría y que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manitas, a su vez, leves jadeos se hacían presentes en sus delgados labios que se entreabrían tratando de respirar lo suficiente para no ahogarse.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente acompañadas de un perlado y leve sudor que caía desde su frente, humedeciendo su rostro y parte de sus cabellos rubios. En su sueño, veía una figura oscura sobre él, lo acariciaba, su cuerpo temblaba y lo hacía sentirse demasiado extraño… nuevas sensaciones recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Por más que trataba de quitarse de encima aquella sombra más se enredaba sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba despertar, deseaba huir de él, pero simplemente de un momento a otro ese contacto y calor que sentía, se desvanecía, siendo ocupado por uno totalmente diferente, un calor que era molesto para sus ojos y que poco a poco lo hacía despertar… Los radiantes y cálidos rayos de sol por la mañana.

Sus ojos esmeralda trataban de acostumbrarse a la claridad, pestañando un par de veces y refregándose lo parpados, dándose cuenta que está empapado en sudor mientras aquellas imágenes de su sueño se agalopaban de nuevo a su mente.

Se levantó de inmediato como un resorte, observando todo a su alrededor, notando que todo estaba tranquilo y en su lugar. – Sólo fue un sueño… - Susurraba para sí mismo para auto tranquilizarse. Luego salía de su madriguera con cuidado, siguiendo observando a su alrededor para después emprender viaje junto con su arco y fechas rumbo a otro claro muy cercano donde se encontraba un lago de aguas cristalinas.

"Tendré que darme un baño… es muy incomodo estar así" Pensaba, mientras con sus manos se ajustaba un poco sus ropas que volvían a pegarse a su cuerpo, continuando con su camino por donde también recolectaba algunas bayas y otros frutos para su desayuno.

* * *

Extrañamente ese día era bastante soleado, y por suerte algo de viento corría entre los troncos de los arboles manteniéndolo fresco, meciendo las hojas de arbustos y flores silvestres que adornaban aquel lugar. Quizás aquel viento dificultaba un poco sus objetivos, pero aun así su vista estaba centrada y alerta a cualquier movimiento o sonido que le guiase para poder cazar a su presa. Sus cabellos rojizos se movían al compás, mientras sus pisadas eran tan ligeras que apenas emitían algún sonido. El, a comparación de su hermano, prefería alimentos más nutritivos y con mejor sabor.

Sus pasos le guiaban a cierto lugar, y aun que él lo negara, o pudiera decir que fue pura casualidad, ahora se encontraba en las planicies donde se mantenía el menor de sus hermanos.

– En donde se ha metido el enano ahora… - Mencionaba para sí mismo, dando un leve gesto de desaprobación. Quería molestarlo un rato, pero esto ahora se le estaba complicando ya que debía de buscarlo.

Durante su recorrido logró recolectar algunas frutas como manzanas y naranjas, pero aun le falta su plato principal. Hasta que llegó al claro del lago encontrándose con una sorpresa y la solución a su problema alimenticio. "Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme aquí al conejo… Se ve tan tranquilo y alegre jugando entre el agua y con las hadas." Sonreía con malicia, mientras cada vez se acercaba a la orilla del lago sigilosamente.

Por su parte, Arthur estaba muy despreocupado, sonriendo inocentemente, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo único con lo brillante del día… sus cabellos resplandecían de igual forma por las gotas de agua que lo cubrían. Aprovechaba su tiempo para distraerse luego de haberse aseado y haber lavado sus ropas que ahora secaban al sol. No estaba enterado del peligro que ahora le asechaba, no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que una de sus hadas se quedaba paralizada y empezaba a tratar de llamar la atención del pequeño.

- Hey Dummy! ¿Qué le paso a tus ropas? – Su sonrisa era burlona y sínica, acercándose más a él, tomando su arco y flecha, apuntando a su hermano con una mirada retadora. Arthur apenas si pudo girarse y quedarse estático frente a la mira de la fecha, tragando grueso.

– Ahora estás tan vulnerable, sería tan divertido verte correr solo con tu ropa interior. – Reía maliciosamente, mientras alzaba su codo, acomodando su posición y estirando su brazo para instantáneamente soltar la flecha.

- No…- Susurraba a penas mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro e inconscientemente daba un paso hacia atrás cayendo al agua. Dentro del agua, estaba a la espera del punzante dolor que pudiera causarle aquella fecha, pero este nunca llego. Luego de un par de segundos salía del agua tomando una bocanada de aire, quedándose sentado observando a su costado donde estaban un par de pescados atravesados con la flecha.

- Ha, ha, ha! Debiste haber visto tu expresión mocoso. – Entretenido, reía luego de la jugada que le hizo a su hermano. - Tráelo. Vamos a comer. – Le ordenaba mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a reunir unas ramas para armar una fogata.

Arthur estaba completamente sorprendido, hasta sus haditas aun lo veían sin creerlo. Definitivamente hoy Scott estaba de buenas.

- ¡Ya apúrate! Tengo hambre. – Volvía alzar su voz, tosco, lanzándole una varilla a la cabeza de Arthur para que reaccionar.

- Ya voy, ya voy!- Se levantaba apresurado, tomando la fecha junto con los pescados con rapidez para salir del agua y seguir a su hermano para comer juntos.

* * *

- ¿Entonces, tuviste una pesadilla?- En ese momento le daba una mordida a su manzana, muy cómodo sentando a la sombra de un árbol mientras el menor terminaba de vestirse luego de que su cuerpo se secara al igual que su ropa.

- Fue horrible… no podía quitarme esa sombra de encima…- Sus expresiones y movimientos de manos cambiaban según le iba relatando a su hermano lo sucedido. – Sentía demasiado calor y me hacía sentir muy extraño… No sé cómo podría describirlo, además que mi cuerpo sudaba y algo aquí abajo me inquietaba.-

La expresión de Scott era única, tanto que hasta había dejado de masticar la manzana que comía. – ¡Idiota!, Por qué diablos tienes que estarme relatando tus pesadillas de esa manera – Exclamaba, colocándose de pie a la vez que le tiraba a su hermano la capa sobre su cara.

No podía imaginarse a su hermano en una situación como esa, añadiendo a eso… ¿Cómo jodidos podría explicarle que a ese tipo de sueños se podía referir como sueños húmedos? ¿A caso era tan inocente este crio? Cómo es que aun no sabía nada de relaciones sexuales con la influencia de Francis. En esos momentos es cuando en verdad le disgustaba ser el mayor en su familia.

- A… A caso… ¿Lo que soñé es malo?- Preguntaba calladamente, escondiendo su rostro bajo la capa que aun cubría su cabeza.

Scott lo observo por unos momentos, callado y aun analizando la situación. "Sólo espero que el enano no se comporte así de estúpido con los demás… Aggh es una vergüenza tenerlo como hermano" Pensaba. Para después romper con aquella incomoda pausa con un suspiro.

- No Arthur, no le des importancia a eso. Quizás, más adelante entenderás de lo que se trata. – Hablaba quietamente, de las muy pocas veces que se le veía tranquilo y comprensivo. Al parecer hasta el clima estaba en coordinación con la personalidad de Scott.

- Ah nii-san, está bien. – Sonreía emocionado, mientras Scotland simplemente rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus últimas acciones.

- Bien git, tengo que hacer. Ya no seas tan despistado o sino un depredador podría comerte. – Le amenazaba, sonriendo de nuevo complacido por los gestos terroríficos de Arthur. Las alegatas de las hadas se hicieron presentes contra su persona pero con un movimiento de su mano les indicaba que no les prestaba atención, dándoles la espalda para adentrarse al bosque mientras su figura se camuflajeaba con los grandes troncos.

* * *

Llegada la noche, Arthur regresaba muy exhausto a su escondite. Había sido un día normal y tranquilo, jugando con sus conejitos junto a las hadas y su unicornio, hasta que tuvo que toparse con aquel molesto trío que se burlaban de él o en el peor de los casos, lo ignoraban, algo que definitivamente le dolía. Ahora, podía disfrutar de las estrellas que guiaban su camino a casa, abrigándose un poco dado a que la temperatura del lugar había descendido notablemente.

Al llegar, hizo su respectiva fogata con la cual pudo calentarse y le duro hasta que el rubio terminara sus alimentos para luego irse a dormir sin demora. Al cerrar sus ojos, el único pensamiento que tenía en mente era el no volver a tener aquel sueño tan perturbador, en verdad lo deseaba. Luego de un par de minutos, su cuerpo se relajaba por completo y se quedaba profundamente dormido sobre algunas pajas y hojas, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta y su capa.

* * *

La noche era fría aun más que las anteriores… definitivamente se comenzaba a sentir el cambio de estación. Su camino era apenas iluminado por una antorcha, pasando entre los árboles y arbustos, sin inmutarse de algunos ojos rojizos que se veían de vez en cuando entre las plantas.

Su destino: La madriguera del enano.

"No es que el relato de ese mocoso me haya inquietado, no. Es solo mi inspección nocturna de siempre" Se convencía de esto mientras seguía su caminata, con gran porte y semblante serio, siendo iluminado por la luna. Tiempo después llegó a donde se encontraba su hermano, plácidamente dormido, viendo a su alrededor por si había algo extraño en el lugar, pero nada.

Estaba a punto de irse luego de caminar un poco más por el lugar, que su antorcha se apagase y empezaba a bostezar al sentir cansancio, cuando en eso escuchaba algunas hojas secas quebrarse provenientes del lugar donde estaba Arthur. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol, pensando en la posibilidad que el conejo se hubiera despertado. Quería evitar a toda costa que su hermano se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. No quería que pensara que se preocupaba por él, No, eso sería bochornoso.

Al no escuchar más ruido, volvió a asomarse por detrás de la corteza robusta del tronco, forzando un poco su vista para poder ver algún otro signo de movimiento pero le era casi imposible, estaba algo retirado. Así que tuvo que acercarse más.

"Todo por mi puta curiosidad, agghh."

Se mantenía siempre oculto a los ojos esmeraldas de su hermano, muy similares a los suyos, y fue ahí que notó como su hermano respiraba algo agitado, mientras había algo de movimiento bajo las sabanas y la capa que cubría su cuerpo.

Sus jadeos eran suaves, apenas audibles, a pesar de que sus movimientos eran algo más constantes. Suspiraba de sólo imaginarse la expresión de su hermano, pero lo que no podía explicar es cómo es que su hermano, a su corta edad y con escasos conocimientos del sexo pudiera tener ese tipo de sueños... Quien era el causante de esto y peor aún, a quien pertenecía la sombra que Arthur describía en su sueño.

-Mmmgmm. – Un gemido un tanto más fuerte se hacía presente, trayendo de nuevo a Scott a la realidad que dirigía su vista de nuevo a su hermano. "Debería de despertarlo" Pensaba, afilando su vista para llevarse la sorpresa de que ya esa idea podía ser descartada.

Unas gemas de color verde brillaban dentro de la oscuridad de su madriguera, las cuales no tenían un punto fijo para ubicarse. Se notaba que estaba aun medio dormido pero sus gemidos aun seguían presentes, hasta con mayor intensidad que antes y su cuerpo aun seguía moviéndose.

- Mmahh… ya… no me… Mmmm- Gemía entrecortado, estirando su cuello hacia atrás y luego a un lado, como si se encontrara atrapado entre algo. Fue entonces que Arthur notó algo sobre su cuerpo, algo que lo envolvía y se movía alrededor de él, brindándole esos espasmos y sensaciones que hasta ahora desconocía. – Ahhh… Ahhh… Noooo! – Gritaba, logrando estirar su brazo fuera de su escondite y con este tratar de alar su cuerpo para salir de ahí arrastras, pero una fuerza mayor lo seguía manteniendo aprisionado.

-Suéltame, Ahhh… ma... maldición… no ahí, que haces… - Gemía mientras su rostro se alzaba con la luz de la luna pegándole justo a su rostro, el cual estaba rojo y empapado de sudor, mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse en un gesto de autocontrol y placer a su vez…

Scott estaba paralizado ante esa escena. Podía ver el rostro de su hermano menor con lujo de detalles, sus manos aferrarse al pasto frente a él y su cuerpo arquearse, tratando de huir, de resistirse a lo que fuera lo que les estuviera causando esos espasmos. Sus sentidos se agudizan aun más, y con tan sólo ver y escuchar aquello su propio cuerpo también empezaba a reaccionar de cierta manera, en especial cierto bulto en su entrepierna que pedía a gritos por atención.

Los gemidos de Arthur ahora eran incontrolables y un poco escandalosos, pero algo llegaba a contenerlo, una figura alargada y delgada que se posaba sobre su boca y sus ojos rojos desprendían gran deseo y lujuria a la vez que su zigzagueante lengua se deleitaba con el sudor y calidez del menor.

- Shit!- Exclamaba Scott al distinguir por completo de lo que se trataba… Una serpiente tenia sumiso a su hermano y estaba descargando su deseo sexual y salvaje en el. "Shit, shit, shit…. ¿Qué hago?" Se decía, mientras el cuerpo de su hermano salía más a la luz y dejaba ver como esa arrastrada se contraía sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, sobando toda su pálida y sensible piel hasta dejarla rojiza por la fuerza que ejercía, mientras que el resto de la cola de la serpiente se concentraba en movimientos de sube y baja sobre el miembro del rubio y el final de esta se introducía levemente en la parte trasera de Arthur.

Scott, inmediatamente había tomado su arco y flecha y apuntaba directamente a la serpiente, pero sus movimientos eran incesantes, y aun que no dudaba de su puntería, no quería probar su suerte de que fuera Arthur el que se moviera de más.

-Mmmggghh… - Gemía aun con la serpiente sobre sus labios, sus ojos llorosos que cada vez derramaban más y más lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo, estaba desesperado y quería alejarse de este reptil. Su cuerpo se estremecía entre espasmos cayendo rendido y entre sollozos ante las provocaciones de la culebra que al final lograba obtener la esencia de su víctima.

- ¡Go to the hell maldita arrastrada! – Gritaba al lanzar su fecha directo al cuerpo de la serpiente.

Al instante, la serpiente reaccionaba de manera violenta, retorciéndose de dolor y en su desesperación y agonía se abalanzaba contra el omoplato de Arthur, incrustando en su piel sus filudos colmillos.

- ¡Ahhhh! – Gritaba como acto reflejo, luego del terrible dolor que se posaba en su hombro, desgarrando su piel por ser tan brusco. Estaba débil, y no se hizo esperar que su cuerpo cayera desmayado.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Resiste! – Corría lo más que podía, tomando a la serpiente de su quijada para inmovilizarla, estirarla y con otra de sus flechas, que empuñaba en su mano, le atravesaba la garganta… muriendo al instante. Ágilmente pero teniendo cuidado con el cuerpo de su hermano quitaba a esa malnacida y atrevida serpiente, que observaba detalladamente sus características, reconociéndola y respirando aliviado de que sólo se trataba de una culebra de collar, no venenosa, que tenía una longitud de unos dos metros.

- Arrastrada calenturienta. Los zorros te comerán – "Se lo tiene merecido"

Tiraba a la serpiente lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, levantando con cuidado a Arthur mientras con un pedazo de tela cubría la herida para que la sangre no saliera en cantidades abundantes y así poderlo llevar a su hogar para limpiar la herida y curarlo. Caminaba apresuradamente, no era porque temía que algo más le pudiera pasar a su hermano, sino que no quería que despertase cuando lo estuviera cuidando y curando, menos por la expresión aun preocupada que llevaba en su rostro.

No, sus razones eran todas en conjunto, no sólo una en específico.

* * *

Parpadeaba pesadamente, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del lugar, tratando de ubicar y saber donde estaba. Al levantarse, un leve dolor se hacía presente en su hombro derecho, empezando a moverlo menos mientras se sorprendía al notar cierta mirada esmeralda, algo aterradora, sobre él. –Scott, ¿Dónde estoy y qué me pasó? – Preguntaba aun desorbitado mientras se restregaba los ojos y trataba de ver que le había pasado en su hombro.

- ¡Mocoso estúpido! Grrr – Gruñía mientras trataba de tranquilizarse al ver el sobresalto del menor – Bloody… No toques ahí, se te puede caer el brazo. – Resoplaba mientras el menor comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

- ¡Mientes! Sólo tratas de asus… - Se callaba de inmediato al ver la dura mirada de Escocia.

- A partir de mañana tienes que irte a vivir a un hogar decente, no esa puta madriguera de cuarta atrae reptiles. –Hablaba serio, colocándose de pie a un costado de la cama, donde momentos antes se encontraba sentado, muy cercano a su hermano. - Nos das vergüenza, siendo la representación de un país y eres tan débil y miedoso. – Culminaba con una mirada fija y molesta sobre el rubio.

- Nii-san. – Susurraba a penas, recordando lo sucedido, con los ojos acuosos, pero resistiendo a no derramar ni una sola gota salada.

Sus gestos le molestaban… Tan vulnerable y delicado. De haber sido como en otras ocasiones, hubiera seguido con su plan de maltratar a ese pequeño, pero sólo por esta vez tendría un poco de consideración con él. Ya lo había meditado todo ese tiempo. – Hay comida en la mesa de al lado – Dándole la espalda. – Por hoy te puedes quedar aquí. Pero mañana al despertar no te quiero ver por aquí. ¿Entendiste? – Volviendo su rostro para verlo por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Entendido! – Decía automáticamente y sin retraso, viendo la espalda de su hermano recordando un poco más de las últimas palabras de su hermano que gritaba cuando él se desmayó. Dudaba un poco en hablar, pero si no era ahora nunca podría decirle lo que ahora deseaba – You save me. Thank you brother. – Susurraba, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esperando que Scott no le pegara.

El mayor sólo detuvo por un momento sus pasos y chasqueó sus labios en tono molesto - Duérmete ya conejo. – Y así terminar con un gran somatón de puerta a sus espaldas.

Arthur sonrió levemente, y así como despertó, volvió a dormirse en un santiamén. Debía madrugar al día siguiente, y definitivamente no quería ver la cara de ogro del mayor por la mañana.

A pesar de lo que había pasado ese día, se sintió cálido por las atenciones de Scott. Aun podía percibir a su hermano, cómo lo recostaba en la cama con cuidado, cómo se esmeraba en limpiar y vendar su herida, cómo lo cubría con las sábanas y acariciaba sus cabellos.

Esta podría ser de las únicas veces que Scott era amable con él, pero eso le daba a entender que no todo en el pelirrojo era maldad y odio a su persona.

Quizás podría llegar a quererlo algún día.

Quizás podría llegar a tratarlo un poco (casi nada) mejor.

Que no simplemente parezca un sueño y que sea realidad…

Al final de cuentas comparten la misma sangre y se preocupan entre sí, aun que su carácter rudo y testarudo no les ayude a exteriorizar sus lazos y sentimientos.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí me pongo a disposición de ustedes. Recibo criticas, recomendaciones, tomatazos, facturas del psicólogo, todo lo que ustedes quieran mandarme… creo estar lista para recibirlo todo.

Si, lo que toqué fue una serpiente. Su nombre era "Albi" era una pitón albina de ojos rojos, que me recordó mucho a Prusia. Esta serpiente en particular me gustó, porque en general yo les tengo pánico a estos reptiles D:

La leyenda que mencioné al inicio, lamentablemente sólo el relato quedó en mis recuerdos por que el título de la historia completa no me lo sé. Pero como referencia podrían buscar "Leyenda de la Serpiente Alicante" que es la versión en México :)

Espero que a los valientes que se hayan arriesgado a leer esta historia les haya gustado. Gracias por su atención y nos leemos en una próxima.


End file.
